


Formidable

by onaglorik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Detectives, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, Voodoo Sorcerer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermaid Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formidable

password: mermaid

[Formidable](https://vimeo.com/163876317) from [onaglorik](https://vimeo.com/user34747060) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
